Choice
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: He knew why he was here. He was here for Sakura, for the village, and most of all Sasuke's sake." NaruSasu


Hey fellow readers, just my view on what's going on with Sasuke's betrayal. Kinda tried to see it from Naruto's pov. If I got anything wrong, sorry, I'm not up there yet. Hell I'm reading Shonen Jump and next month's edition is when Sasuke saves Naruto from Haku's needles. Sad isn't it?  
  
I don't own Naruto.  
  
"Choice"  
  
It had been two days since the mission began, the mission to save Sasuke from the freaky snake-guy's clutches. Or that's how "Sasuke's Fan club" had put it. Why did Sasuke need saving, he wasn't captured, or taken?  
  
He left of his own will, and walked straight into the enemy's hands without so much of a second thought of anyone else. He's * sure * loyal to his village. Ha!  
  
An orange-clad gennin knew why though, it was because Sasuke was Kohana's little golden boy. The one everyone loved, accepted, and admired (except Naruto of course); and it would be such a disgrace, if the last of the Uchiha clan became a missing-nin like his brother.  
  
Naruto would admire Uchiha when he kicked the crap out of the dark-haired teen boy.  
  
The blonde glanced at the other genins accompanying him on this mission. Kiba. Neji. Chouji. Shikamaru. He oddly wondered why they were here, what made them want to save Sasuke so bad. Then again a mission is a mission.  
  
He knew why he was here. He was here for Sakura, for the village, and most of all for Sasuke's sake.  
  
To say that the blonde was hurt, was the understatement of the year. But that wasn't new. Naruto was always hurt when around Sasuke. Just seeing, no matter what he did, Uchiha always did better. People flocked to him, like a moth to a flame, and he really didn't give a damn about anyone.  
  
He was hurt when Pretty Boy tried to kill him.  
  
He was hurt when Sakura told him about the curse, cause Uchiha didn't want to tell the fox boy himself. And Naruto could understand that, he had a seal, but he had a reason for not talking about the Kyubbi. The fact that his own teammates might loathe him, like the villagers, was enough to keep his mouth shut about demon foxes.  
  
However, what hurt the worst; even more than 12 years of mockery, hatred, and ridicule of the fox boy's sad life, was Uchiha's betrayal. And the reality, Pretty Boy didn't really know what the hell he was getting into.  
  
Call Naruto presumptuous, but did he miss something. Is there a section in the Kid's Unofficial Handbook [1] that confirmed 'friends do not deceive each other.' Okay, maybe the demon holder was being a little bold, on the friendship thing. Pretty Boy never actually said they were friends. But damn he sure knew how to lay the hints.  
  
Possibly the blond just assumed, after all the savings and rescuing; the arguments that led to ' Fine see if I care if you freeze to death' which somehow ended up with Pretty Boy sharing his blanket with the fox boy. Maybe just maybe, by some strange chance he assumed that he and Uchiha were on friend relations. So of course it hurt.  
  
What took the cake was, no one understood, what kind of danger Sasuke was in. Sure, he turned traitor on his own village, but no one really got it. When Sakura explained the 'vessel' thing, Naruto got it. Sure perhaps sometimes he didn't pay attention when he should, and people always had to explain stuff to him. Everyone had gone blind.  
  
Whenever the term 'vessel' Naruto knew it couldn't be good. Vessel meant container of some sort; and if Sasuke was that snake guy's vessel. It was bad. Very very bad. Why couldn't anyone see it? Did Pretty Boy actually think Orochimaru would just hand over that kind power; out of the decency of his heart. Hell no.  
  
Okay 'seal' meant to prevent and 'curse' meant to well. curse. Yeah he could imagine it now, that snake freak just waiting till the raven-haired ninja killed his older brother, before kicking Sasuke out, and taking over the genesis' body. Killing spree. As a matter of fact, the azure-eyed boy had nightmares about it. Horrible vivid nightmares, of Sasuke returning and killing everyone. He saw Sakura get repeatedly stabbed, over and over. Iruka-sensei's cold eyes stare at him from the ground, gorged out. An inch of skin on Kakashi-sensei's neck, the only think keeping the silver-haired jounin's head from being severed.  
  
  
  
It was these kind of dreams that scared the hell out of him. His reason for saving the asshole. Was pretty boy so desperate for power that he'll give his life away and become a killing machine? Sure, Naruto heard the story, sad really. So Sasuke's big bro murdered his family.so what. Being held responsible for deaths of any village, just for the sake of becoming stronger, was stupid. Smooth move, genesis. And they called Naruto an idiot..  
  
"I see him, he's in a house a few meters ahead of us." Neji's voice rang about, pupiless eyes staring foreword.  
  
It's ass- kicking time.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Read and Review please  
  
Thanks for reading. ^_^  
  
[1] Anyone here watch Recess? 


End file.
